


No Shortage of Volunteers

by Tabithian



Series: Semper Exploro [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason probably should have chosen another career track, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shortage of Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory _Star Trek_ crossover. Because reasons. *hands*

Jason probably should have chosen another career track, really. Everyone knows the statistics, the odds. There's a better than average chance of earning a big fat KIA for anyone who signs up for security, which makes the worst kind of sense. 

On a ship like _Bat_ , security officers who make it to retirement are few and far between. They're the ones who go in first against unknown quantities, phasers set to stun because God forbid they use lethal force until it's too damn late.

“So much for an easy mission, Chapman,” Jason says, using one of the emergency blankets from the shuttle's medical kit to cover the sorry bastard. 

All three of them had survived the shuttle crash more or less in one piece. It was the local wildlife that had gotten Chapman, big and furry and full of sharp fangs and sharper claws. Too damn fast to get off a shot before it hit the poor bastard, and not fast enough to stop it from killing him.

There's movement behind him, and Jason looks over to see the kid watching him. Young, probably too young for an assignment like this, but Starfleet's down a few after the _Narada_ incident, too many bright young people dead before their time. 

Dick seems to think the kid's got what it takes, and Bruce. Well, the bastard was never free with praise of any kind, but if the kid's here? Yeah. 

“I'm sorry,” the kid says, like it's his fault they're stuck in this mess.

“Not your fault,” Jason says. 

It's their – Jason's – job to make sure the kid can do his. 

They're about twenty klicks from the Eleusis Colony's main settlement, which wouldn't be a problem if atmospheric disturbance wasn't fucking with the transporters and their communications. Which means a little hike for the two of them over unknown terrain and they've already had a little run-in with the local fauna that hadn't gone in their favor, as Chapman can attest to.

“You up for a little stroll?” 

That gets him a wan smile. “Do we really have a choice?”

“Not so much, no,” Jason says.

The kid nods, falling into step with Jason. He's wearing Science blue, one of Langstrom's. The _Bat_ is his first assignment, fresh out of the Academy, but he's holding up fine so far. 

“What's your name, Ensign?”

The kid looks at him, eyebrow raised. Like he knows Jason knows who he is, but it's going to be a long walk and Jason's kind of shit at small talk.

“Tim Drake,” the kid says, playing along.

“Drake?”

Drake makes a face. “Admiral Drake is my mother.”

She's a Starfleet legend. Cold, calculating, and utterly ruthless in battle and navigating Starfleet politics. There are rumors of Vulcan blood in the family tree.

“Huh,” Jason says. 

So far he's really not seeing the family resemblance.

Drake laughs. “Yeah.”

********

So it turns out their shuttle didn't go down to atmospheric disturbance.

“Well this isn't good,” Jason says, staring at the figures milling around at the base of the hill they're on.

There are light transport vessels and shuttles. Oh, the small matter of the crates packed with military grade weapons and explosives. Can't forget those.

“Surprisingly, no,” Drake agrees. “What now?”

“You're not trained for this,” Jason starts, but Drake just raises an eyebrow.

“Science division,” Jason says, jabbing the kid with a finger. Taps his chest. “Security.”

The kid looks at him. Points at himself, then Jason. 

“Starfleet,” he says.

Okay, so _there's_ the family resemblance.

“Jesus Christ,” Jason says.

********

“This is why I told you to stay out of this,” Jason says, not ten minutes later when they're pinned down by not so friendly fire from the colonists. (Smugglers, and Jason has the feeling he knows what happened to the real colonists.)

Drake's pressed against the trunk of a tree a few feet from Jason's, trying to avoid being hit by the phaser fire.

“I could leave, if you want?” Drake offers. “I'm sure they'd let me go after discovering their secret base where they stand to profit from the illegal sales of weapons.”

“Now I know why the commander likes you,” Jason mutters. “Just. Don't die, okay? It'll reflect badly on me.”

Drake rolls his eyes, “Sure,” he says. 

********

One of the these days, Jason is going to figure out how the hell Bruce does it. Perfect timing, last minute rescue, smugglers secure in the _Bat_ 's brig, all nice and neat.

Mostly.

Being back aboard the _Bat_ is fantastic, Jason's just not so sure he's going to survive the sickbay. Alfred's muttering to himself, medical staff carrying out his bidding.

“Nice going, Lieutenant,” Dick says, being his usual annoying self. 

Jason growls at him, shaking off the nurse trying to tend to his injuries. “Thank you, _Commander_.”

Dick _grins_. “I hear Ensign Drake saved your sorry ass.”

“This is why I hate you,” Jason says. “This. Exactly this.”

Dick shakes his head, grin fading to something softer, less annoying.

“I'm glad you're okay, Jason.”

Jason sighs, looks over to where Drake's being fussed over by nurses one bed over. “Kid's not bad in a firefight,” he says. Looks back at Dick. “He's wasted in Science.”

“Ted's trying to woo him over to Engineering,” Dick says. “Bruce wants him for Command.”

“So you're saying I have to get in line?” Jason asks, and oh, that sounds like a challenge.

“What do you think, Lieutenant?”

********

Jason's scheduled to beam down with the away team to a planet in the middle of a civil war. The odds of them coming out of things unscathed are remarkably low, and there's an added bonus of a potential diplomatic incident taking place if Dick makes a misstep dealing with the planetary leaders.

“Wow,” Tim says. “How could I possibly resist?”

“Who knows,” Jason says. 

This is part of his clever scheme to coax Tim over to his division. Almost certain death and interplanetary diplomatic incidents. 

“Next time,” Tim says. “I have to make sure Commander Langstrom doesn't declare war on Engineering right now.”

Jason. Doesn't ask because everyone on board this ship is fucking crazy. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “Next time.”

God knows there's going to be another one, given the assignments Starfleet gives them.


End file.
